dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonsblood23
Dragonsblood23 is the creator and the announcer of Dragon Rap Battles. Info with the user Dragonsblood23 was a user that got his name from the book Dragon's Blood and his favorite number, 23. Dragon created DRB because of the inspiration from ERB, Infinate Source, Moleman Rap Battles, and Epic Rap Battle Parodies. During the first half of Season 1, he used a Canon Camera to record and then used Windows '98 Movie Maker. However, his camera broke so he put the battle on hiatus. This was until he figured out about Movie Maker app from his IPad he got for Christmas. So Dragon records/edits off his IPad to make his work more simple. His Series overall has been mixed. Interactions with The Announcer While most times The Announcer just does his normal job, sometimes he gets into the battle. Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil The Announcer changes the CD as Dr. Phil acknowledges him as The DJ Colonel Sanders VS Gordon Ramsay The Announcer was interrupted by Gordon Ramsay. Wolverine VS Edward Scissorhands Wolverine asks the Announcer what was going on as Edward Scissorhands was murdered by Freddy Krueger. The Announcer explains that he fell asleep and into the dream world where he was threatened by Freddy to put him in the battle OR ELSE. Later near the end of the battle, Wolverine threatens the announcer to not add anymore clawed foes. Hugh Hefner VS Casanova The Announcer at the end tries to get the ladies but Susan B. Anthony tells him to not do that. Jack Skellington VS The Grinch Krampus comes down and tells everyone has been naughty except for The Announcer in which he was given Gremlins 2: The New Batch, The Announcer got excited about his gift but remembered he had a battle to do as he announces Krampus. Jigsaw VS Riddler Dragon gets kidnapped in the beginning and later escapes leaving The Riddler behind. Ponce De León VS Sun Wukong Sun Wukong attacks Dragon because he wants to start the battle already making Dragon upset. Jay Gatsby VS Barney Stinson Dragon is seen a few times taking a drink in the young night of New York City. Vlad The Impaler VS Ozzy Osbourne Dragon is seen as a cameo playing Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne's mod game, Run Kitty Run. This is a reference to his young childhood, where he would play this game with the background music being a Nightcore version of Linkin Park's Numb. Spider-Man VS Harry Potter Dragon speaks out as a cameo spoiling Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince where Snape killed Dumbledore, pointing to the exact page in the book with a snake around his neck. L. Ron Hubbard VS HP Lovecraft Dragon appears holding a Cthulhu POP Funko figure but drops it finding out Cthulhu is about to destroy the world. Trivia *Dragon has so far done every character until Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper where Rod Serling who was voiced by Iamthelegion. *Dragon has appeared in several YT Fanmade Rap Battle Livestreams including Epic Rap Battles of Comic Books and Epic Rap Battles Parodies *Dragon has been featured a voice in every Moleman Epic Rap Battle since Chris McLean Vs. Vince McMahon *Dragon has provided a voice for MSV vs JMB. Venomous Rap Battles of Hatred. [EXPOSED] for April Fools where he read Animeme Rap Battle Royale Category:User Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3